I'm gonna ask her McGee
by rockclimberFVE
Summary: A short story about what happens when Tony tells McGee he is going to propose to Ziva.
1. Chapter 1

_She is so cute when she is nervous _Tony can't help but think as he bites back a smile. He watches as Ziva paces in and out of his line of vision, but eventually he is too distracted to even pretend to be looking at the screen in front of him. "McGee, I'm gonna marry her." He says absentmindedly, his eyes never leaving Ziva.

McGee's eye brows shoot up and he turns his head in surprise. He studies Tony for a moment before his eyes drift to the pacing Ziva before him and then back to Tony.

"Have you told her that?" McGee asks with a contemplative head tilt as he watches Tony gulp.

"No...not _yet_ McImpatient." Tony replies nervously.

McGee smiles and take the jab in stride. "Yea because sitting through the years of eye-sex between you two, before you got your act together was really enjoyable."

Tony laughs. "Ah well... I guess you could say we have moved on to other forms of... communication."

McGee makes a face. "I really didn't need that image DiNozzo."

"What image?" Gibbs asks as he strides into the bull pen.

McGee turns bright red and it takes everything Tony has not to burst out laughing.

"I...uh...Tony...um...never mind." McGee stutters as he feels his cheeks start to burn.

Gibbs chuckles and come to stand between the two men. "Whatcha got?" he asks, but Tony isn't listening. Gibbs turns to look at his SFA and realizes what has him so distracted. _Ziver._

"You ask her yet?" Gibbs asks nonchalantly as he turns back to look at the plasma.

Tony freezes and McGee chuckles. "I'll take that as a no." Gibbs says with a smirk.

"Why did you come and ask for my permission if you weren't planning on ever actually asking her DiNozzo?"

"You asked Gibbs if could have Ziva's hand?" McGee asks in disbelief.

Tony face breaks into an enormous grin and finally turns away from Ziva to look at McGee. "Well yeah McGee, that's usually how it works. When I guy wants to marry the woman he loves he asks her father if he can have her hand, and if he's lucky her dad says yes."

Gibbs feels a swell of pride as he looks at Ziva, it's a feeling much like the one he used to feel when he looked at Kelly.

"Wow." McGee breathed. "When are you going to ask her."

"Today." Tony whispered back. "It's the day she first walked into NCIS all those years ago...the day that changed everything."

McGee's reply dies on his lips when he looks up to find Ziva staring at them.

Her eyes narrow and she walks over to the three men. Tony instantly starts rambling on about the case and McGee scrambles to find the remote for the plasma. Gibbs, who was by far the calmest of the three, smiles and simply asks "How's your speech coming Ziver?"

"Fine..." She says as she continues to study Tony and McGee. "You are hiding something, what is it?" She finally asked.

Tony's eyes widened and he shook his head, signaling for McGee to keep quiet about the impending proposal.

Ziva turned to look at Tony who abruptly stopps shaking his head. "Do you have something you wish to tell me?"

"Who me?" Tony asks as he tried to look past her and avoid her angry glare.

"Yes you!" She huffed in frustration.

"Nope, nothing that can't wait till we're done with this." Tony says carefully.

"Not so sure about that DiNozzo." Gibbs cut in when he saw Ziva's fists clench and her posture stiffen, as if she was readying for an attack.

"Boss?" Tony questioned with wide eyes. "This wasn't exactly how I wanted to do this."

Gibbs just shrugged. "It's as good a place as any, plus it's the place where you first met right? Come on McGee, I think Abby has something for us." He called over his shoulder and he led McGee towards the elevator.

"What was that about?" Ziva asks in bewilderment as she turned back to face Tony.

"This." Tony says quietly, and Ziva gasps when she sees he is on his knee holding a little black box.

The loud 'Yes!' could be heard all the way at the elevators and Gibbs broke into one of his rare grins when he heard it. _Guess I'll get to walk my daughter down the aisle after all... _


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey guys! This chapter is basically the same as it was before, with a few minor grammatical errors that have been fixed thanks to my lovely beta! Hope you guys like it, and make sure you let me know in the comments what you would like to see in future chapters. Feedback is always appreciated!**

* * *

He sweeps her off the ground and spins her around, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss as he sets her back down. Breathless, Ziva smiles back up at him.

"You didn't even let me get through my speech," Tony says with a chuckle as he takes the ring out of the box.

Ziva laughs, "There was no need; I was going to say yes anyway."

"But I had all these wonderful things to say about you," Tony pouts. "About how today was the day we first met, and you asked me if I was having phone sex." Ziva laughs. "And about how I didn't always know I was going to marry you, but now I can't remember the moment that I fell in love with you, and I know that I have never loved someone as much as I love you." He whispers as he leans in closer to her, taking her hand in his.

"Ah," Ziva says with a smile as she looks down at her hand. "Well then maybe I should have let you give your speech. It sounds quite lovely."

Tony chuckles, "Maybe, but it doesn't matter."

"No?" Ziva asks, as her brow furrows and she looks up to meet his eyes.

"Nope," Tony says with a huge grin as he finally slips the ring on her finger. "Because I have forever to tell you all the wonderful things I love about you, which is good because I don't even think that is going to be long enough." And with that, he leans in to capture her lips in an even more passionate kiss.

Someone starts clapping and soon the whole floor is clapping and shouting. They smile and pull away to face their coworkers.

"It's about damn time!" someone shouts.

"Looks like someone finally tamed the playboy," Agent Branson shouts.

Tony shoots him a glare that would have made Gibbs proud.

"Sorry," he quickly amends, which causes Ziva to laugh.

"You better go tell Abby," Tony whispers to Ziva. "She will hate being the last one to know."

"Are you not going to come?"

"No, there is someone I have to talk to first," Tony says as he nods towards Director Vance who is standing on the balcony overlooking the bull pen with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Ah," Ziva hums. "Well I think Abby will be more excited," she adds with a chuckle as she kisses his cheek and heads towards the lab.

Tony gulps as he watches Ziva walk away. He looks up to find Vance staring at him. He gives a quick jerk of his head towards his office and Tony sighs. _I knew it was too good to be true,_ he thinks sadly as he climbs the stairs. _Well, I'm not letting him fire her! _He decides as he approaches the office. He takes a deep breath and opens the door.

"Agent DiNozzo," Vance says calmly as he motions for the chair in front of his desk.

"Director," Tony says politely as he comes to stand in front of Vance's desk.

"Please, take a seat."

"With all due respect Director, I think I would rather stand," Tony says nervously, as he fidgets with the buttons on his suit.

"Very well," Vance says with a shrug as he takes a seat.

There is a long uncomfortable silence before Tony finally realizes he is actually feeling nauseous. Deciding it's better to sit than to throw up on the director's desk, he takes a seat.

Vance chuckles and leans back in his chair to study Tony. "I guess congratulations are in order," he comments, watching Tony as his head shoots up and his eyes widen.

"You aren't mad?" Tony asks in amazement.

"Why should I be mad?"

"Because I just proposed to Ziva in the bull pen?"

Vance laughs.

_Well that's new… _Tony mused. _I don't think I have ever actually heard him laugh._

"I'm not mad, Agent DiNozzo. Surprised, maybe, but mad? No, and honestly I'm not even that surprised. People have been betting on when you two would finally get together for as long as I can remember."

Tony's eyes widen and he fights to keep himself from blushing. "Oops," he mumbles with a shrug of his shoulders, not really sorry enough to apologize.

Vance chuckles again, "Gibbs won a lot of money today."

"What?!" Tony exclaims as his head shoots up in surprise.

"He bet against you two every year, but this year he bet on you. Rumor has it that he started to pool in the first place, but I don't think that's the case. It seems very…"

"Un-Gibbs?" Tony finished for him.

"Yes, however, it looks like this year his famous gut was right."

"I don't know if it was his gut or the fact that I asked him for Ziva's hand," Tony commented with a shrug.

Vance raised an eyebrow, "Hmmm… well I know the money all goes to charity in the end anyway, so I guess it doesn't really matter does it?"

"No, it doesn't sir."

There was a long pause as Vance studied Tony.

"Was there anything else you needed director?" Tony asks after a taking a few deep breaths.

"You know there is going to be a lot of paper work right?"

"Yes, sir."

"And that if there are any issues I will have to break up your team?"

"Yes, sir, but there won't be."

"How do you know that for sure DiNozzo?"

"Because we started dating when Gibbs went to Mexico, and we haven't had any problems have we?" Tony asked seriously.

Vance's eyes widened and he leaned back further in his seat, fiddling with the tooth pick sticking out between his teeth. "So all this time you two were..."

"Yes, sir," Tony said assuredly, some of his signature confidence finally returning.

"Interesting," Vance said with another low chuckle. "Well then I guess most of my questions have been answered. You're free to go, and when you two come back from your honeymoon, whenever that may be, come and find me and we will make this all official."

"Thank you, sir," Tony replied as he practically leapt out of his chair, a huge grin plastered on his face.

"You better take good care of her, DiNozzo," Vance warned as Tony moved towards the office doors.

"It's a lot of paperwork when one agent kills another."

Tony's gulped. "Understood sir, I'll make sure I don't piss her off."

"Yea we both know that's bound to happen eventually DiNozzo, but I was actually referring to a different agent."

Tony furrowed his brow and stared at Vance for a moment before it clicked; Gibbs. "Ah well, I can't promise you much on that front Director, but I think the fact that Ziva would be upset if anything happened to me should prevent some injuries."

And with that Tony ducked out of the office and sprinted down the stairs, leaving a smirking director in his wake, "You have your work cut out for you, DiNozzo."

* * *

**Meanwhile down in Abby's lab…**

Ziva walked down the hallway beaming. _I can't believe he proposed to me,_ she thought with excitement. _Abby is going to be so happy._ Suddenly her ninja senses kicked in and she stopped. Looking around everything seemed fine. There weren't any people in the hallway, and it was completely silent.

"Oh," she murmured as she crept closer to the lab, that was the problem. Usually one could feel Abby's music shaking the floors by now, but today it was eerily silent. She inched closer and peered into the window on the door. She saw McGee standing next to Abby with a huge grin on his face and Gibbs was quietly smirking behind him, but Abby looked mad. Perhaps mad wasn't a strong enough word… Ziva mused as she heard the forensic scientist start to yell.

"I know you guys are hiding something from me! What is it!?" When she was met with no response she stomped her foot. "That's it! Neither one of you is leaving here until you tell me what the hell is going on!" Just as Abby was reaching for her remote to lock the door Ziva opened it.

"Hello, Abby," she said cheerfully.

"Ziva!" The Goth yelled as she engulfed her in a tight hug, "I'm so glad to see you. Gibbs and Tim are hiding something from me. I think it's something good because they are both smiling, even Gibbs, but I can't be sure because they won't tell me, and you know how I hate being lied to. Do you know what's going on? Does it involve Tony? He's the only one who isn't down here, well except for Jimmy and Ducky, but they hardly ever come to see me…"

Ziva watched Abby rant and nervously ran a hand through her hair. The Goth abruptly stopped talking and grabbed Ziva's wrist.

"Holy shit, Ziva!" Abby exclaimed as she admired the ring glistening on her finger. "When were you going to tell me you got engaged? It's from Tony right? He showed me a ring a few weeks ago, he was so excited. He wasn't supposed to pop the question until tonight though, why did he ask you now? Oh my god, it is from him right, if it isn't I might just have to strangle you for being so dense. He is head over heels in love with you."

"Abby!" Ziva shouted, effectively silencing the excited Goth. "Of course it's from Tony! He just asked me a few minutes ago, and I came down here to tell you. McGee and Gibbs were just trying to be polite and let me be the one to spill the beads."

"It's spill the beans, Sweetcheeks," Tony laughed as he entered the lab.

"Tony!" Abby screamed as she engulfed him in a hug.

"Oof!" was all Tony managed to get out as he fought to stay up right.

"I'm so happy for you!" Abby exclaimed as she pulled away from Tony to face Ziva again. "Do you know when the wedding is? Where are you going to have it? Oh! Can I plan it?! I'm a great wedding planner!"

Gibbs cleared his throat and even Abby stopped rambling to look at him.

"They just got engaged Abby," he said sternly, as he walked over towards them. "You gotta give them some time to work out all the details."

"I'm sure they will let us know the plan once they have it all figured out," McGee added as he came to stand on her other side.

"I know, but I'm just so excited!" Abby half pouted.

Ziva laughed, "I know I am excited too, and I promise you all will be the first to know when any decisions are made."

Tony cleared his throat and shot her a questioning look, "Make that second to know, since I will have to run everything by my fiancé first."


End file.
